The present invention relates to photo sensor arrays, and more specifically to photo sensor arrays using controlled motion and graduated filters to capture high dynamic range images.
Current image capture devices used in consumer and professional digital photography rely on sensors that have a relatively low dynamic range, currently ranging up to about 11 EV. While this matches or exceeds the dynamic range of film based technologies, it still falls far short of the dynamic range of the human eye. High dynamic range images allow for the capture of images that more closely match the human perception of a scene, as well as allowing for non-destructing photo image manipulation.
Two existing techniques exist for capturing high dynamic images. First, a dedicated high dynamic range photo sensor can be used. These sensors generally trade resolution for dynamic range. Software exists for merging multiple low resolution images into a high dynamic range image, for example Photoshop® CS3 software, Photomatix™ software, Picturenaut™ software, and HDR Shop™ software. Second, is to completely generate the image digitally.